Special Delivery
by Amethyst Ripper Kazuki
Summary: They thought that things were going to be alright. But what if they're wrong? What if something comes that'll change their lives forever? Mukuro x OC, Hibari x OC, Ken x Chrome ---HIATUS---
1. As Long As We Have Each Other

**CIAOSSU !**

**So here goes my VEEEERY first published fic. I feel so scared, somehow, that I'll mess up. But Katekyo Hitman Reborn! shall inspire me! *determined look***

**So anyways, this fic is written for my close friend Miyu-chan, who used to hate Mukuro but now loves him. She asked me to make a fanfic about the two of them, and this was the first thing that came to mind. I had just finished rereading "Special Delivery" by Danielle Steel for the third time that time. I basically got one concept from the book, and that's it. Don't accuse me of plagiarism, people. I'm innocent.**

**I don't steal…I just borrow without permission.**

**ANIME: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**RATING: T (might go up in future chapters)**

**PAIRING: Mukuro x OC and Ken x Chrome [in this chapter]**

**TIMELINE: 3YL [3 Years Later]**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kyrie~**

**~A.R.K.~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER ONE: As Long As We Have Each Other….**

"Damn. Damn damn damn damn _DAMN_. "

Kawashi Miyu twitched angrily as she ran towards the building of Kokuyo High. The sixteen-year-old had woken up later than usual, and a few problems at her apartment had caused her to be late (for the first time) for her classes. And what's worse, the headache that she'd been having for three days now was still present, and it made her feel very dizzy and exhausted. It was as if she'd been working constantly for an entire week.

She nearly stumbled on the way up the stairs, but just then, somebody caught her.

She looked up. "Joshima?"

"Tch. Watch where you're going!" Joshima Ken exclaimed, irritation obvious in his voice. "Honestly, you're so clumsy these days! And if only Mukuro-sama _didn't_ care about you…."

"­_U-urusai_," she mumbled, blushing lightly.

"It's true, though –"

"Ken. You're making too much noise," muttered Kakimoto Chikusa, appearing out of nowhere. With him was Chrome Dokuro, who recently turned sixteen, looking very worried.

"Miyu-chan, are you alright?" she said, holding Miyu's hand and pulling her away from Ken's tight grip.

"I'm fine…. Honestly…. I just stumbled…." Miyu faked a smile as she stood up straight. "I'm late, am I not?"

"You're quite lucky today. Our homeroom teacher is home sick with the flu."

_The flu. Maybe that's what I'm experiencing. But my temperature isn't too high…. _Miyu sighed in relief. "Thank God. I was worried that I'd be late…."

"More good news, Miyu-chan," said Chrome with a smile. "This gives you an entire period to be with Mukuro-sama."

Miyu blushed once more. "T-true…."

"Tch," Ken said.

"We'll leave you alone, then," said Chikusa, grabbing Ken by the arm and pulling him away. "We'll just see you in class later."

"Oi, Kaki-pi! Let go!"

"_Ja_, Miyu-chan!" Chrome said before following the two eighteen-year-olds.

Miyu started walking towards the more abandoned buildings of the Kokuyo High property. She knew that she would successfully find Rokudo Mukuro in the most abandoned building of all. That was _his_ territory, and only Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, and Miyu were allowed there. Lately, Mukuro had forbidden Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome to enter his floor in that building. He said that only, _only_ Miyu could go there, and nobody else, for obvious reasons.

Due to her dizziness, Miyu had slipped countless of times, but she simply muttered curses, stood up, wiped the dirt off her, and continued walking. It took quite a while before she finally reached Mukuro's floor, and entered his room. She saw him in his majestic glory, lying down on his couch.

The eighteen-year-old looked up and smiled. "Miyu. You're finally here."

"So I am," Miyu said with a smile as she walked up to him, and once she was next to him, he kissed her, "Mukuro."

It had been quite a few months ago that Mukuro and Miyu became lovers. It started like one of the common love stories of today: she hated him, and since he was extremely gorgeous, he wondered why, and eventually got intrigued by her. And over time, of course, they developed feelings for each other, and got together eventually. Sawada Tsunayoshi and the other Guardians of the Vongola Family had been shocked, and of course, Ken and Chikusa were, too.

But the Guardian who had been shocked the most was Hibari Kyoya. It was revealed that he was actually Miyu's half-brother on the mother's side, and he was very overprotective of her. And even after three years, he still harbored a deep hatred for Mukuro. The two Guardians had fought, until finally, Miyu had shouted at them to stop, telling her older brother that if he _did_ love her, he would accept her decisions willingly. And with that, Hibari had finally given in.

Hibari wasn't their only problem, though. There were the many fangirls, whom Mukuro dealt with with his charm. There was also the matter of Mukuro being a Guardian, meaning that his life was always in constant danger, and Miyu's, too. Those problems had nearly torn them apart, but they held strong to each other. That was how deep their love for each other was.

"It's gonna be alright from now on, Miyu," Mukuro had whispered to her sweetly one night, after they had first made love. "Nothing's gonna break us anymore…. We'll always have each other…. From now on, things are going to be alright…."

A few months into the relationship, after the thing with Mukuro being in the Mafia was solved (with an assurance from Tsuna that since Mukuro was the Mist, he didn't have to do too much work, and that Chrome can cover for him), Miyu had offered Mukuro something that made Hibari frown with disapproval.

"You live in that abandoned building and it's not so good for you, so…will you move in with me?" Miyu had asked. Ken had spat out his chewing gum, Chikusa had pushed up his glasses, Chrome had turned deep-red, and Hibari had given Mukuro his death glare.

"Oya, why not?" Mukuro had said, smirking.

"You herbivore…. You just want to take advantage of my sister…." Hibari had growled.

"Oya? And what gives you that idea, Hibari-kun?"

"You're a total pervert that it's so obvious."

"Niisan! Mukuro! STOP!" Miyu had yelled. "For my sake, niisan, stop being too overprotective! And Mukuro, stop encouraging niisan!"

That protest had finally made the two Guardians stop. And that afternoon, Mukuro had moved in with Miyu. He still made perverted remarks, of course, but nonetheless, he never went too far.

Back to the present, Mukuro made Miyu sit on his lap. "You're quite late today, my beloved Miyu," he murmured into her ear. "Any particular reason?"

Miyu shook her head. "Nah, I just woke up late," she said, leaving out the details that she was unwell. "Luckily, _sensei_'s absent."

"Kufufu. True." Suddenly, a look of worry clouded Mukuro's mismatched eyes. "Miyu…there's something you're not telling me, is there?"

_Eh? He saw through me?_ "N-n-nothing's wrong, Mukuro," Miyu assured. "It must just be…you know…the heat…." She looked slightly panicky as she said it, and Mukuro knew at once that she was lying. He knew and loved her too much that he could tell.

"Tell me, Miyu. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…trust me for once, Mukuro…."

"Oya oya, what are you trying to say? I _always_ trust you, Miyu, because I love you. But right now, it's too obvious that you're lying to me. Miyu, what is it? I just want to help you."

"Oh, fine," Miyu said with a slight pout. She ran her hands through her brown hair and said, "I've been having quite a difficult headache for the past three days; it's making me feel very dizzy and exhausted, and no matter what I do, it won't leave me alone."

"Have you tried aspirin?"

"Of _course_ I did. It helped, _for a while_, but that was it."

"The clinic?"

"Same."

Mukuro looked really worried now. "I think we should send you to the hospital…."

"No, honestly, Mukuro, I'm fine," Miyu insisted wearily. "Now can we please change the subject?"

They talked about the Vongola Family, about music, about school, and many other things, but no matter how deep the conversation went, it was obvious that Mukuro was still deeply worried. Finally, the bell rang, and Miyu stood up.

"Let's go," she said, a bit of panic evident in her voice. "We might be late for sure now…."

"If you say so," said Mukuro softly, not taking his eyes off her as they left and headed back to the school building. He could sense that something was wrong, and even if it was about Miyu, she herself didn't know it.

_I don't believe in gods, but…kami-sama, don't let anything happen to Miyu, _Mukuro thought, as Miyu ran towards Chrome, doing her best to smile. _She's the only girl whom I ever fell in love with…and I don't want to ever lose her….I love her too much…._

_Kami-sama, let her be alright…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was during Social Studies that Miyu suddenly felt her stomach churn.

Without asking the teacher for permission, she abruptly stood up and ran quicker than lightning out of the room. She ran towards the girls' bathroom with lightning speed, and she made it on time. The moment she was in front of the sink, her stomach churned again, and she threw up.

Surprised, she hastily cleaned up, making sure there were no traces of her vomit on the sink and on her face. She pulled her handy-dandy toothbrush and toothpaste out of her pocket, and started brushing her teeth in a hurry.

_What was that about? My stomach has been alright all day long…what could've - ?_

She shook her head, and continued brushing her teeth. Then, after washing her face, she ran out of the comfort room and back to the classroom.

She didn't even notice Ken, who was sitting on the branch of the tree by the comfort room window…and who had witnessed what just happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After lunch was Physical Education. Miyu's headache was getting worse, and by then her vision was getting a bit blurry. She had managed to change into Phys Ed clothes, however, and had also managed to walk down with Chrome and the other female students to the field. Ken and Chikusa were already there, talking to Mukuro. Mukuro looked very much worried, and Chikusa did, too (slightly), and Ken was somehow panicky.

_I wonder what happened?_ Miyu thought.

"Okay, so the boys will do soccer for today, and the girls will do tennis," the teacher said. "Split up into pairs, girls."

"Let's be partners, Miyu-chan!" said Chrome happily. Over the years, her shyness had slowly been vanishing, and now she was braver and more energetic. Of course, she was still shy, but that was rarely seen now.

"O-okay," Miyu said, stumbling slightly as she got her racket.

"Let's do some warm-ups first!"

"S-s-sure…."

But Miyu could hardly even keep still. She was feeling very dizzy, and her whole body ached, and her legs were unsteady. Her vision was getting blurred and blurred. She looked at Chrome and saw two of her.

Chrome, noticing that Miyu was swaying slightly, walked over to her worriedly. "Miyu-chan?" she said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine," Miyu lied. "Honestly, Chrome-chan…."

"You don't look it. Miyu-chan, you're all pale…."

"I'm fine, I swear." But she wasn't, and that much was obvious.

And without further warning, she fainted.

Chrome gasped. "Miyu-chan!" she exclaimed, running towards the older brunette. "Miyu-chan, hang in there!"

At once, Mukuro was next to her. "What happened to her?" he demanded, panic in his voice, taking Miyu in his arms. She was completely pale, like a corpse…. She looked as if she had lost all the life in her….

"She looked really dizzy…. She was swaying, then she fainted…. Mukuro-sama –"

"Ken, call an ambulance," Mukuro ordered. By then, their classmates were gathering around them. _"NOW!"_ It was the first time that he had shouted in a long time, and Ken immediately ran off.

Mukuro held Miyu close to him, feeling her cold and limp body, fearing the worst.

_Miyu…don't leave me…._

_I can't live without you…._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ambulance came, sooner than expected, but that made things all the more better. Miyu was brought to the hospital, and Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa sat in the ambulance, wondering what had happened exactly. Nearing the hospital, Miyu had opened her eyes.

"M-Mukuro?" she said hoarsely.

"Miyu?" Mukuro mouthed, leaning close. Indeed, she was conscious, and the color on her face was returning.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You fainted in Phys Ed."

"Damn. I wanted to try out tennis."

Mukuro laughed, and kissed her on the forehead. "We're on our way now to the hospital. They're gonna check on you, okay? Promise me you'll do it willingly?"

"Okay," Miyu said, smiling lightly and nodding.

"Thank you."

"Mukuro?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

A smile graced Mukuro's lips, and he leaned down to kiss her chastely on the lips. "I love you, too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In spite of himself, Ken smiled. It was so nice, seeing his Mukuro-sama smiling, and being so very was such a warm, touching sight. Chrome smiled, too, and she reached over and held Ken's hand.

Ken wasn't annoyed at all. He turned to Chrome, and smiled.

Chikusa pushed up his glasses and smirked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doctor suggested a series of blood tests and a thorough examination. He gave her a routine pregnancy test, and a VDRL, checking for syphilis. Despite the fact that the results were supposed to be expected after two days or so, but for Miyu, whom he knew was _the _Hibari Kyoya's half-sister (Hibari had control over the hospital too, remember? XD), he was able to push through so that the results would come out faster. Indeed, it came. And the results were so shocking that Miyu would have preferred it if had come later.

"You're pregnant," the doctor, Hiromu Yukito, said.

"WHAT?!" Miyu had shrieked. Mukuro's eyes widened, and Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome gasped.

"You're a week pregnant, Kawashi Miyu-san," Yukito continued, running his hands over his graying hair. "Normally, pregnancies like that wouldn't give a woman such severe complications upon the first week. But it seems as if…the child, at such a very young, impossible age, is already _resisting_. It's as if the child is surrounded by such a strong force that it gives its bearer – you – so much pain and weariness."

"Resisting?" Miyu repeated. "A…strong force?...." She looked worriedly at Mukuro, who held her hand. Indeed, the last time they had made love was a week ago. And they were only teenagers. Chrome and Miyu had accelerated as seniors simply because Mukuro (who was, basically, the Hibari of Kokuyo) had requested the principal to do so.

"Maybe…the child inherited…." Chrome said, but she was unable to continue.

Miyu's eyes widened. _What if…the baby inside me…inherited Mukuro's powers?_

"That is all I can tell you for now," Yukito continued. "We will have to keep Kawashi-san under supervision for the meantime, for more tests. I shall leave you alone for now." And with that, he left.

"I…I guess w-we should go, too…ne, Ken, Chikusa?" said Chrome, tugging on the two boys' sleeves. "W-we'll wait outside, Mukuro-sama, Miyu-chan…." And with that, hesitantly, they left.

Miyu sank down on the nearest chair she could find, and covered her face with her hands as she started to cry. "Mukuro…Mukuro…I can't believe it…."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," murmured Mukuro, putting his arms around her. "It's all my fault…for taking the risk on that particular night…."

"No, it's not your fault. I don't mind it _that_ much, but….Oh, Mukuro, how can I go to school now? And it's senior year, too…Mukuro…. And…." Her eyes widened. "What'll we tell niisan?"

Mukuro's eyes widened. There goes the second-biggest problem.

Hibari Kyoya.

He put his arms around her tighter, and kissed her softly. "Don't worry," he whispered gently. "Things are gonna be alright…as long as we're together…."

_That's right…as long as we're…together…._ "I love you, Mukuro."

"I love you too…Miyu…."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So? SO?! Was it nice? WAS IT NICE?! *panics***

**Oh my GAWD, that drained all of my energy! And just after I did my assignment for Science Enrichment, too! *wipes sweat off brow* Nonetheless, I finished it!**

**So…PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! Please help me by pressing the button DOWN THERE that's telling you to review this stupid fic of mine….PLEASE….I just want to improve…. *teary eyed***

**If you have any questions, requests, suggestions, and/or new ideas, please put it in your reviews! Sangkyu!**

**PS: Chapter 2 might take quite a while to make…. Seeing as I'm banned from the computer and all…. *sweatdrop***

**That's all for now!**

**Bye-bi~**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kyrie~**

**~A.R.K.~**

**(I don't STEAL, I just BORROW WITHOUT PERMISSION! Ushishishi~ XD)**


	2. Because Niisan Loved Me

**CIAOSSU!**

**So…here I am again, people. Sorry for the delay. I was very much busy with school, and I was banned for a while. Please forgive me.**

**So, umm…this chapter is VERY short, since I felt pretty lazy while making this, and Pandora Hearts Special #2 was still making me have occasional fits of hysterical laughter. So please forgive me if the chapter isn't that good. Trust me, this would've been WAY better and longer if only I got home earlier, and I didn't watch PH.**

**And…that's it.**

**I don't steal…I just borrow without permission.**

**ANIME: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**RATING: T (might go up in future chapters)**

**PAIRING [in this chapter]: Mukuro x OC and [implied] Hibari x OC**

**TIMELINE: 3YL [3 Years Later]**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

**~A.R.K.~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER TWO: Because Nii-San Loved Me….**

Miyu spent a week at the hospital for extra check-ups. During that period of time, she, Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa recovered over the fact that she was pregnant. And it was also around that time that she thought of all ways possible to tell her half-brother, _the_ Hibari Kyoya, about her current situation.

She decided to confront him right after she got out.

"I'll come with you," Mukuro said, as the two of them finally left the Namimori General Hospital. It was a cloudy Friday afternoon.

_Cloudy…._

"He'll kick your ass for sure," Miyu said. She was teasing, but she was scared.

"I don't care."

"I mean it."

"He'll lose control. He might hit you…and we might lose our child."

_Our…child._ "Yeah, you're right."

Mukuro held her hand. "I'm with you."

"Yeah." Miyu smiled. "Thanks."

They went to Nami-High, which was near Nami-Middle. Classes were due to end after two more hours. Miyu took a deep breath as she and Mukuro went in the school premises, heading for the school rooftop.

Surely he would be there.

Halfway up the stairs to the rooftop, a strong wind blew. Mukuro held Miyu close to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oya?"

"What is it?" Miyu asked, the wind blowing on her hair and her clothes.

"Oh…it's nothing." Mukuro smirked. "It seems to be a bad time to break the news to Hibari-kun right now."

"Eh? _Doushite_?"

"He's in…quite a good mood, I must say."

"How do you know?"

"Kufufufu. I just do."

Miyu pouted. These days, Mukuro kept hiding things from her, and she didn't like it at all.

Mukuro chuckled.

The wind stopped blowing, and Mukuro hesitantly let go of Miyu.

"Let's go," he said softly.

"Mm-hmm."

The two of them walked further up the stairs, until they were in front of the rooftop door. Mukuro opened it, and once he did, they stepped out.

The rooftop seemed to be empty. In fact, it was, except for a familiar figure, lying down on the rooftop floor.

Hibari Kyoya.

Apparently, he sensed their arrival. He immediately stood up, tonfas in hand.

"What are you two doing here?" he growled softly.

"Just making a visit, Hibari-kun," said Mukuro lightly. "So? In a good mood, I see?"

"Mukuro! Don't anger him beforehand!" Miyu hissed. _Honestly now…_

But, for some reason, Hibari didn't seem to be even the slightest bit annoyed. In fact, he was smirking, looking very much amused. He smirked, and lowered his tonfas a bit.

"Well? What do you two want?" he asked suspiciously.

"Before that…Hibari-kun, would you mind if we replaced your good mood with a bad one?" asked Mukuro, trying to be tactful. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to anger Hibari. He knew that the skylark just had to accept the truth, since it was already there.

"Hmmm…I don't like the way you say it. What is it, anyways?" Hibari was curious. The demon pineapple just asked him permission on whether or not he could piss him off. That was very much unusual. Mukuro was well-known for doing what he wanted, and not caring the least about the consequences. He was, after all, _the _Rokudo Mukuro.

"You will be very much angered, I presume."

"I want to get this over with, herbivore; my patience is running thin."

"Well…." Mukuro glanced at Miyu. She had gone slightly pale, and she looked scared. Mukuro held her hand, then turned back to Hibari. "Before I do so…promise me one thing."

"What?"

'Whatever I say, however you feel…don't hurt Miyu."

Hibari looked at him. This pineapple-head was serious. And the look on his face showed that he would do whatever he could to stop Hibari from hurting Miyu, if that was even possible for him. "Very well, then. Now, what was it that you wanted to say?"

Mukuro took a deep breath. Then, casting his die to Fate, he said it.

"Miyu's pregnant."

In truth, Miyu would have much rather preferred if Hibari yelled, "WHAT?!" and thrashed around. But she knew her half-brother _way_ better than that.

Instead, a very awkward and defeaning silence filled the entire Nami-High rooftop. In thie distance, one could hear the familiar sounds of Physical Education class in the gym. There was also a distant crash in the school's chemistry lab. But nobody moved at all, and the silence wore on. A light breeze blew, as if urging them to talk.

Finally, Hibari spoke.

"I see."

Miyu blinked. "That's it?" she said, her voice weak. She had envisioned her older brother charging at her lover, but instead, this was what she got. Well, that was decent enough. At least he didn't look mad.

"That's it."

"All this time I was scared that you would kick Mukuro's sexy ass after hearing that, but that's all you say?!"

Mukuro raised his eyebrow upon hearing the words "sexy ass". Miyu blushed.

"Would you have preferred it if I _did_ kick the said herbivore's ass?" Hibari asked, sounding very much amused.

"Honestly? No."

"Then, 'that's it'."

"But I don't understand!" Miyu exclaimed. "You're the kind of person who would get…you know…_enraged_ because of these stuff! And you sound like you don't care at all! Nii-san, you're weird!"

Hibari sighed, and lightly tapped his forehead. "Of course I _do_ care. You're my sister, for God's sake. Of course I would care, that child you're bearing will be my niece – or nephew, whatever – in a few months. It's just that…." He looked away, and Mukuro understood at once.

"It's because of _her_, isn't it?" Mukuro said softly. "_She_ would've loved hearing the news so badly."

"Truly indeed." Hibari smiled – a rare event that people saw. "I'm sure _she _would've been very happy."

"When do you plan on telling _her_?"

"Tonight. _She_'ll be delighted."

Miyu blinked. "Who's _she_?" she said, very curious. What was this? Did her nii-san actually have a lovelife?

"Kufufu. You'll find out soon enough," said Mukuro, pulling her close to him. He turned back to Hibari. "That went quite well. But I guess that means that Miyu and I should now be taking our leave."

"Eh? So fast?"

"Go ahead," muttered Hibari, turning his back to them and lying down again. "I expect you to update me on how you are, Miyu, and how the baby is. And I _will_ kill that pineapple-headed herbivore whom you call a lover if anything bad happens."

Mukuro smirked. "Kufufufu. Thank you, Hibari-kun," he said. "Have a nice day."

"_J-j-ja_, nii-san…." said Miyu.

"_Ja atode._"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was too easy," muttered Miyu, as she fell back down on the huge couch in their apartment. "I pictured a scene filled with lots of drama."

"Oya? Like what?" asked Mukuro as he sat down next to her.

"Like…you know…nii-san would be yelling at you about why you didn't use protection…with me crying and telling you to stop…."

"Would you have preferred that?" Mukuro lay down next to her, and pulled her into his arms, making her blush.

"I don't think so. I think I prefer it this way…not having anyone – especially you – hurt."

"Kufufufu. Thank you…my cute Miyu."

"Shut up! I'm _not _cute."

"You are, to me."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm effing _NOT?!_"

"A million more if it's needed."

"Oh, you bastard – "

"I love you, Miyu."

Miyu's eyes widened, and her face turned red. She avoided his gaze. "Y-y-y-y-yeah. Whatever."

"Kufufufu." Without another word, Mukuro pulled her closer towards him, and kissed her long and hard with intense passion and love. When he pulled away, he was smirking, and Miyu was redder than a tomato.

"Y-yeah," Miyu mumbled. "I love you, too."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well…there it is!**

**And it was an EPIC FAIL!!!! WAAAAAHH!~ *runs over to Kyoya and cries in his arms***

**TERMINOLOGY:**

**Nii-san: older brother**

**Oya: oh**

**Doushite: why**

**Ja/ja atode: See you later**

**PS: Chapter 3 will take a long time to be posted. What do you expect, people? I'm lazy and I suck. And I'm banned, too.**

**PPS: I might make Chapter 3 longer and better, too. I'll give it more effort, since I –yes, almightily suckish I – will show up there XD**

**That's all for now!**

**Bye-bi~**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

**~A.R.K.~**

**(I don't STEAL, I just BORROW WITHOUT PERMISSION! Ushishishi~ XD)**


	3. He Who Now Knows How to Love

**CIAOSSU!**

**Okay, so umm…basically, I haven't updated this story much since I wasn't really inspired to do so. But now that Miyu-chan asked for the third chapter, I just had to make it. I was also very busy with school, with one failing grade and possibly another. So PLEASE do forgive me.**

**Also…I SHOW UP IN THIS CHAPTER!!! WHOOT!!! XDXDXD**

**I don't steal…I just borrow without permission.**

**ANIME: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**RATING: T (might go up in future chapters)**

**PAIRING [in this chapter]: Mukuro x OC and Hibari x OC**

**TIMELINE: 3YL [3 Years Later]**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

**~A.R.K.~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER THREE: He Who Now Knows How to Love….**

_**(A/N: This part is written by my servant and partner-in-crime Jenny, a.k.a. Riku. Whatever you think of this particular scene, please blame it all on her. Thank you very much. ---A.R.K.)**_

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Namimori, perfect for a picnic or a trip to the park or zoo. But on that particular day, Miyu was alone, shopping for groceries. Mukuro was at home, doing some random paperwork that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of the Vongola Family, had assigned to him.

Miyu sighed to herself as she stepped out of the bakery. Now all that she needed to buy were some vegetables, then it was time to go home. She could hardly wait. She felt totally tired, even if she hadn't really done much, and she felt very hungry, even if she had eaten a huge breakfast.

_Maybe it's just because of my pregnancy, _she thought to herself as she walked down the half-crowded shopping district. _That's gotta be it – _

Suddenly, she bumped against someone. The said someone fell to the ground on her butt, and she was muttering, "Ow, ow…."

"Ah," Miyu said, leaning down worriedly, "_gomenasai. _I wasn't looking, and - "

She found herself looking into smooth, expressive magenta eyes. Getting a good look at the girl she had literally bumped into, she saw that the girl had elbow-length hair the color of golden ochre, unusually turning red-violet at the ends. The girl was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt on top of a white short-sleeved one, and jeans.

"_Daijobu!"_ the girl said, immediately getting up as if nothing happened. Then she blinked, staring intently at Miyu. "Eh? Could you be…Kawashi Miyu-chan?"

Miyu blinked. _Why…does she know my name?_ "A-ano…eto…who are - "

"You ARE Miyu-chan!" The girl grinned widely, grabbing Miyu by the hand. "I'm so glad that I've finally met you! Wow, this is so _AWESOME_!!!"

"E-eh?!"

"Come with me, come with me! Let's have some girl talk!"

"Who are y - "

But she was cut off when the girl suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her. Miyu blinked, and realized that they were in a dark alley – for some Vongola-Primo-knows-what reason – and a gang of thugs stood before them, all tall and with big bodies and huge muscles, with malicious grins.

Miyu gulped. _No way – _

"Wow. Look here, guys; two cuties at the same time," said the man who seemed to be their leader.

"Perfect. I've been hungry for a while now." Another one licked his lips.

"Just what I needed," Miyu heard the girl hiss. "Some people to ruin my day off."

"Well, little robins?" The leader walked closer to them, holding out of his arms. "Would you like to have some fun with us - "

But he was cut off abruptly, as everybody gasped. The mysterious girl suddenly charged at him, punching him straight on the face. She fell back on her feet with a slight pirouette.

"Y-you bitch!" he barked. "Get her!" he called out to his fellow thugs.

"Stay here, Miyu-chan," the girl said in a dead-serious tone. Miyu just nodded, as she watched her pull out a small, palm-sized orange box. Without another word, the girl raised her fist; on one of her fingers, a ring suddenly emitted a huge, orange flame; she pushed the ring on the box's hole, and a pair of twin nunchucks came out, surrounded by orange flames, too.

Miyu's eyes widened.

_Deathperation flames? A box weapon? But how – _

She could no longer think about it, when all of a sudden, the girl lunged at the gang, attacking them. Within moments, it was over. The thugs lay on a piled heap on the ground, bruised and unconscious.

Miyu stared at them. "A-are they - ? "

"_Shinpai shinaide!_" the girl said brightly, turning towards her with a huge, genuine smile as she hid away her box weapon. "Now, where were we?"

"Eh?" Miyu stared at her in disbelief. _She's acting as if nothing had happened…and what's with the pink, bubbly background surrounding her?_

"Ah! I know!" The girl grabbed her by the wrist, grinning. "I'll take you home!"

"_Chotto matte kudasai_ - "

The girl didn't seem to hear her, as she started pulling Miyu away. Miyu could only stare in disbelief.

_I haven't even bought vegetables yet!!!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**(A/N: This part is written by my servant and partner-in-crime Jenny, a.k.a. Riku. Whatever you think of this particular scene, please blame it all on her. Thank you very much. ---A.R.K.)**_

"It's right here, isn't it?"

Miyu stared, surprised, when she saw that the mysterious girl she had met had successfully led her to the apartment she shared with Mukuro. It was so weird, and she couldn't understand it. She didn't even know who the girl was.

_Well, maybe if I let her do what she wants, I'll eventually know._ "Yep. This is it," she said, opening the door.

As if it was her own home, the girl entered, pirouetting her way in. She was smiling brightly.

"Wow," she said softly. "It's really pretty."

"Thanks," Miyu muttered, kicking off her shoes. "I'll just drop these in the kitchen…."

She headed towards the kitchen, placing her bag of groceries on the kitchen table. She slowly began to fix them, placing the things she had bought on their respective places. Minutes later, she felt herself get a little dizzy, and she fell back.

She felt familiar arms around her, holding her steady. "Oya oya," came Mukuro's voice on her ear. "I told you not to tire yourself out too much, didn't I? Such a disobedient cutie."

"Mukuro…." Miyu blushed lightly when the pineapple-haired illusionist kissed her on the forehead. "I met someone on the way, who took me home. Perhaps you know her."

"A female? That I doubt. Is she from Kokuyo?"

"She's not in a uniform."

"Hmmm…I see. What's her name, then?"

"She didn't tell me yet."

"Hmm…." Mukuro displayed his famous smirk. "I think I have a feeling of who that _someone_ is. Tell me, Miyu…does she have elbow-length golden-ochre hair that turns red-violet at the ends, and magenta eyes?"

Miyu blinked. "Y-yeah…."

"This is interesting…." Mukuro held Miyu's hand, and led her towards the living room. "I guess it's time for a proper introduction."

Once they got to the living room, they saw the girl sitting on the couch, playing a game on the PS2 (what the hell?!), concentrating on it. She looked up when she saw the two of them enter. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "Miyu-chan! Mukuro-sama! ^^"

Miyu blinked once more. _Mukuro-…sama?_

"Miyu," Mukuro said, "I'd like you to meet my most loyal and trusted servant…Nadeshiko Kazuki-chan. Kazuki…I'm sure that you already know Miyu."

"_Hai!_ Mukuro-sama! ^^"

"Servant? What does that mean, Mukuro?" Miyu asked curiously.

"Her _aniki_, Shinji di san Tibaldo, entrusted her to me ever since we were little children," explained Mukuro. "He told me to make Kazuki my servant, so that I can watch her properly. Shinji…loved Kazuki very much. It was so sad how he had to return to Italy to lead the Mascherata Family."

"One of the Vongola's top allies?!"

"Yes."

Kaz grinned, as if it meant nothing to her.

"Oh, and…one more thing," said Mukuro. "Kazuki…is Hibari-kun's girlfriend."

. . .

. . .

. . .

"_**WHAT?!"**_Miyu shouted, unable to believe what she had just heard. This happy-go-lucky girl was the girlfriend of her aloof brother? _**NO WAY!!!**_

"Yes. They've actually been together since middle school T__T" Mukuro said.

"Yep, that's true!" Kaz pouted, pausing the game she was playing. "You know, Miyu-chan? Your aniki lacks discipline! He practically has none at all!"

"Niisan? No discipline?" Miyu said. _Now that's hard to believe…._

Kaz nodded. "Yep, that's true! In truth, he's actually pretty selfish, and self-centered! But he's a really really great cook, you know! And he's so good at doing household chores! Oh, and, and, he's really cute when he blushes! And did you know that Kyoya can breakdance?"

Miyu stared at her. _Niisan…does household chores? He's capable of blushing? And he can breakdance? Wait, is it possible for there to be another Hibari Kyoya in Namimori?_ "Wait…so you mean to say that you and niisan are living together?"

"Yep! Actually, we used to be neighbors, but ever since we got together, I've moved in to his place…and it's really cozy there, too! ^^"

"Ah…_sou desu ka_…." Miyu looked at Mukuro and whispered, "Is she the girl that you and niisan were talking about?"

Mukuro nodded. "Aye. The truth is…it was because of my precious Kazuki that Hibari-kun…changed."

"…Changed?"

"Haven't you noticed, my cute Miyu? Ever since the end of middle school…Hibari-kun has become gentler, and kinder, and somehow…more tolerable of the world. It's as if…he finally found his reason."

Miyu realized that he was telling the truth, as she thought about it. Truly enough, during middle school graduation, Hibari had become a much nicer and calmer person, no longer that much short-tempered. He had a calmer aura, and he always looked happy and content.

_Does this mean…_

…_that it was Nadeshiko who changed him?_

"Oh, and, Miyu-chan," said Kaz, "congratulations on your pregnancy. I'm sure that Mukuro-sama, Kyoya, Chrome-chan, Ken, and Chikusa are happy for you ^^"

"Eh?" Miyu blinked. "Th-thanks…Nadeshiko…."

"Please…call me Kaz-chan. ^^"

"_Hai_…."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. The three of them looked up as Hibari suddenly appeared by the living room entrance.

"There you are," he said to Kaz. "I've been looking all over for you. I told you not to go wandering, didn't I?"

Miyu blinked. "Niisan?"

Kaz pouted. "No fair! Kyoya, I wanted to meet Miyu-chan!!! ."

"Well, you've met her. Now come on, it's time to go home," said Hibari.

"Kufufu. Oya oya, Hibari-kun, give my precious Kazuki the fun that she needs," Mukuro said pointedly. "She's wanted to meet Miyu for a long time now."

"Hmmphh…fine." Hibari narrowed his gaze. "Kazuki…do you want to stay?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Kaz said.

"Fine. We'll stay."

Kaz beamed. "Thanks, Kyoya!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

Hibari blushed lightly. "Mm…."

Miyu couldn't help but giggle. _He's like…a totally different person…._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**(A/N: Okay, so this is the only part that I actually got to write. I am SO murdering Jenny for this =.= ---A.R.K.)**_

"My precious Kazuki is such an energetic young girl, isn't she?" Mukuro said, as he washed the dishes for Miyu. It was just after dinner time; Hibari and Kaz had stayed until dinner, then went home. "It still amazes me how she managed to make Hibari-kun fall in love with her. I always imagined him to pick a serious type of girl."

"_Demo_, Kaz-chan can be serious, too," said Miyu. "There were some guys who went after us earlier, and…she defeated them in a flash. And she looked really serious back then."

"She is…when it comes to fighting."

"She had a Sky flame."

"Kufufu. Aye, that much is true. I guess it's because of her personality."

Miyu thought for a moment. "I like her," she finally said.

Mukuro smiled. "Everybody does."

There was silence for a while, before Miyu said, "For someone whom I've only heard of and met today, she's quite happy about my pregnancy. She seems to be more excited than anybody else."

"Ah. You noticed." Mukuro stopped, putting down the plate that he was washing, a thoughtful look on his face.

Miyu blinked. "_Doushita_?"

"I'm sorry, Miyu, but…the reason is quite confidential. I can't tell you."

"What's so confidential about being excited about my pregnancy?"

"Kufufufu. You'll know and understand someday, my cute Miyu."

Miyu frowned. "You bastard, I'm _not_ cute."

"Yes you are."

And their usual argument went on and on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**(A/N: This part is written by my servant and partner-in-crime Jenny, a.k.a. Riku. Whatever you think of this particular scene, please blame it all on her. Thank you very much. ---A.R.K.)**_

"Lalala~ Tralalalala~~~ Tra-lala-lalala~~~"

Hibari watched Kaz with an amused expression on his face. The two of them were on their way home. Kaz was walking ahead, singing and skipping, hands on her back, not facing her boyfriend.

"Kazuki," Hibari said.

"Lalala~ Tralalalala~~~"

"Kazuki, stop it. I want to talk to you."

"Lalala~ What about, Kyoya? There's nothing to talk about."

"Don't kid with me." Hibari grabbed her by the wrist, and turned her around so that she was facing him. His heart felt a sudden pang of pain when he saw the loneliness and hurt in the eyes of the girl he loved most. "You're happy for her, I know that. Excited, even. But you're hurting too, aren't you?"

"Kyoya, I don't understand what you're saying," Kaz said with a false smile.

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"What are you talking about - " Kaz stopped, a look of sadness suddenly clouding her face. No…she could no longer hide it. Hibari could see through her too easily. There was no possible way that he wouldn't notice. She looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Yes," she admitted. "It hurts. Knowing that she can do it and that I _can't_…it hurts, Kyoya."

"Kazuki…." Hibari put his arms around her and held her close to him, comforting her. "It's alright," he whispered. "It's alright. Whatever happens…I'll still love you.'

"You'll hate me for it someday, Kyoya."

"I won't." The look on Hibari's face was determined. "I'll love you, whatever happens…. I love you…_forever and always_…."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well…there it is! Sorry if it took so long; I was EXTREMEly busy, and I had to make a new YouTube video just for the sake of making a new one…hehe ^^**

**Sorry if the chapter pretty much focused on me; Jenny a.k.a. Riku begged for it. In fact, she takes all of the credit for writing nearly EVERYthing here. She has no account here in yet, but she said that she will…SOON. I do hope so. =.=**

**TERMINOLOGY:**

_**Gomen ne/gomenasai/gomen **_**– sorry**

_**Daijobu**_** – it's alright; it's okay; I'm alright; I'm okay**

_**Ano, eto **_**– umm…./uhh….**

**Deathperation flame – they are, basically, Dying Will flames. They are called Deathperation flames in the current subs**

_**Shinpai shinaide **_**– don't worry! ^^**

_**Chotto matte kudasai!**_** – please wait!**

_**Hai **_**– yes**

_**Sou desu ka**_** – I see….**

**Doushita: why**

**If ever you find it confusing, please pay it no mind. Things will eventually be explained – why Kaz – me! – feels happy and at the same time "hurt" about Miyu's pregnancy (if you're smart, you can guess! ^^), how in hell did she and Kyoya end up together, etc. **

**The next chapter shall detail the rest of the hardships of Miyu-chan's pregnancy!**

**Once again, I am TRULY MADLY DEEPLY sorry for the fact that this chapter focused on me and Kyoya [Jenny calls our pairing 1821 – since I was born on the 21****st****]. The next chapter will be loaded with Mukuro x Miyu [69what? Miyu-chan, what number would you like?], I promise! XD**

**That's all for now!**

**Bye-bi~**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

**~A.R.K.~**

**(I don't STEAL, I just BORROW WITHOUT PERMISSION! Ushishishi~ XD)**


	4. Here and There, Changes

**So, here it goes! The fourth chapter! I myself can't believe that I'm already updating this (what with schoolwork and many other stuff)…but nonetheless, I managed!**

**Again, Riku helped me a bit with this chapter. I will, of course, acknowledge her for every scene here that she made. Then again, I still take a majority of the credit for I was the one who made 90% of it :D**

**Well, I guess that's all I have to say! Enjoy, minna!**

**(I don't STEAL, I just BORROW WITHOUT PERMISSION. Ushishishi~)**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

**~A.R.K.~**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Here and There, Changes….**

Nesting.Basically, it was the time of a woman's pregnancy in which she begins to feel the need to give her child an extremely-decent home. Thus, their common activities were to clean, arrange, and reorganize their house and surroundings.

Miyu was currently in that stage of her pregnancy. It was probably the dozenth time she cleaned the apartment that week, and it was only Tuesday. She was restless. The weeks were passing by pretty fast, and the due date was suddenly nearing.

She had nausea everyday. Sometimes, she would suddenly be in need of air, but the doctor just said that it was caused by her enlarging uterus pressing upwards against her lungs. She would get muscle cramps on her legs, experience blurry vision and dizziness, have excessive thirst, and painful urination. But nonetheless, she decided to go through life like she normally did.

Mukuro and Hibari, in particular, found her "nesting" phase very amusing. Even if the house was already squeaky-clean, Miyu wouldn't stop her continuous activity.

Nesting wasn't the only thing that was currently changing Miyu (cleaning the house was actually one of her most hated activities before her pregnancy). Also, her mood swings (which only occurred during menstruation – for her, at least) were happening extremely often, that sometimes Mukuro wondered if it was really Miyu whom he was with.

It was common now for Mukuro to see his girlfriend cry at least five times per day. Sometimes, it annoyed him, but he nevertheless reminded himself that she was still the Miyu whom he loved, and that it was just the pregnancy that was changing her.

It was a total surprise one day when Miyu woke up covered in bruises, her entire body aching. She was screaming and sweating madly, and she even bled, drenching the bed with blood.

"Miyu!" Mukuro yelled, getting up. "Miyu, what's happening to you?!"

"Mukuro…it…it _hurts_…." Miyu screamed once more in pain, her back arching. "M-M-Mukuro…I want it all to end…." Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Wait. I'll call a doctor. Hang in there." Mukuro got out of bed and started leaving, when suddenly, Miyu's cold hand grabbed him by the wrist.

"Mukuro…don't leave…." Miyu cried softly. "Please…stay here…."

"But Miyu, if I don't call a doctor, you might - "

"Please…_stay_."

Mukuro wanted her to be well, but he just couldn't bear to leave her. He put his arms around her comfortingly and held her close, whispering "It's all right" over and over again. Finally, by some miracle, the pain and the bleeding stopped. Miyu let out a sigh, feeling her whole body ache. Then she fell unconscious.

Without another word, Mukuro grabbed his cellphone from the bedside table.

_There's no one to call but him._

_Trident Shamal…._

* * *

"Well? What happened to her?" asked Mukuro, the concern obvious in his voice.

"It's not her, it's the child," Dr. Shamal said in a serious tone, looking into the illusionist's beautiful mismatched eyes. "The child is in need of energy, and it's draining all of her energy away. The child is taking her life force to live on."

"Is that even possible?"

"It is what's happening to Miyu. I'm afraid that if this goes on, the two of them might not live."

At this, Mukuro's gaze narrowed. The thought of losing Miyu and their child was too much. "Is there anything we can do to stop it? Or at least, to ease Miyu's pain?"

"You can provide an illusionary energy source for the child in Miyu's body," Shamal suggested. "The child is so strong that he or she might possibly even drain yours. But we don't want to risk both of their lives here. I can only imagine how difficult you will find it."

"I'll do it," Mukuro said determinedly. "I'll create that power source."

"That's good to hear." Shamal put away his equipment. "I'll be back to check her every week. Be sure to always pay attention to her needs…that's what pregnant women need the most. And love, too."

Despite the situation, Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufufu. I've never seen you so serious, Trident Shamal-kun."

Shamal smirked back. "You have yet to see more of me, Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

"I want to eat curry."

Mukuro blinked. "Eh?"

"I want to eat curry," Miyu repeated, setting down the broom and dustpan. She went over to Mukuro and hugged his arm. "Please, Mukuro?"

"But you hate spicy food," Mukuro said, playfully poking her on the cheek with a smirk.

"Just shut up and make me some," said Miyu with a pout. "Please, Mukuro?"

_Oya oya; she's acting like this again…. _"Kufufufu; very well, then. You just sit here and rest while waiting. What kind of curry would you like?"

Miyu beamed up at him. "Chicken curry! ^^" she said, grinning.

"Okay, then. Wait just a moment."

Mukuro retreated to the kitchen to make the curry that Miyu wanted. This was one thing that went along with the pregnancy: Miyu started liking food that she never liked before, and her appetite for them was bigger than that of normal food. And of course, to satisfy her, Mukuro had to make her those food.

When Mukuro was done, he placed everything in the dining room, then called for Miyu. "Miyu, your curry's ready!" he called out.

"Coming," Miyu replied.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Miyu decided to answer it before going to the dining room. She opened the door. "Who is it - "

"HELLO, MIYU-CHAN!~" exclaimed a loud, now-familiar voice.

Miyu blinked. "Oh…hello, Kaz-chan."

"Well, should we clean the house again today? ^^" Kaz inquired as she immediately entered the house. "Or do you want to go out and do some stuff? I found this really cute shop that sells the BEST lollipops! ^^"

"Let's check that out tomorrow…and yeah, we could clean today," said Miyu, closing the door and following her. "Mukuro just finished cooking chicken curry. Would you like to join us in eating?"

"Sure! ^^ I _love_ chicken curry!"

"You two cuties are going to clean _again_?" Mukuro said tiredly, as the two girls entered the dining room. "This house is already too clean. And don't you ever get tired?"

"Not much," said Miyu.

"Nope! ^^" replied Kaz.

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Oya oya…. Well, just make sure that you do it once you've digested your food."

"Hai, Mukuro-sama! ^^"

Mukuro left them for a while, and Miyu and Kaz ate lots of chicken curry. After that, they went to the living room and watched TV. About half an hour later, Hibari came to pick up his girlfriend.

"Kazuki, it's time to go," said Hibari in a tired voice. "You still have to go and meet with Cavallone Dino, don't you?"

"Oh, right, I forgot about Dino-nii! ." Kaz got up from the sofa. "_Gomen ne_, Miyu-chan, but I have to go now…it's been quite a long time since I saw Dino-nii, so I have to meet him as fast as possible. _Hontou nig omen…._"

"_Daijobu_ ^^," said Miyu with a gentle smile. "It's okay. You can come by again, by the way."

"_Arigato ne! ^^" _Kaz beamed, then turned to Hibari. "Well…_ikuze, _Kyoya."

"_Ja_, Miyu," Hibari said, right before leaving with Kaz.

Miyu sighed, raising her feet up to lay them on the footrest. She was planning to clean soon. She decided to listen to some relaxing music to pass off the time.

About an hour later, she started cleaning the house once more. Soon enough, she felt herself getting tired. Mukuro had already placed an illusionary energy source in her womb for the baby, but it can't be helped that Miyu's energy was still being drained. Finally, she gave up and decided to start cooking dinner. She randomly decided to make pasta puttanesca and garlic bread.

"Mukuro?" she called out when she was done. "Mukuro, dinner's ready!"

"Ah…." Mukuro entered the dining room, wearing a halfway-open white polo shirt and jeans, his hair a bit messy. "I'm sorry, Miyu…I'm supposed to be the one cooking dinner for you. I know that you're tired."

"_Daijobu; _I don't mind, anyway," said Miyu with a smile. "Come on, let's eat."

When they were done with dinner, Mukuro got up and excused himself. Miyu washed the dishes, and was about to watch TV when Mukuro called out, "Miyu. Come over here."

"Where?" Miyu called back. Her lower back was hurting, and as she placed a hand over her growing stomach, she felt the baby kick. Her stomach wasn't too big yet, but the hump was already obvious. Compared to that of a nine-months pregnant woman, it was still small.

"Here. In the bathroom."

"Eh?" Confused, Miyu went up to the bathroom, which was connected to their bedroom. She saw Mukuro inside, standing by the bathtub, which was filled with warm water.

Miyu blinked. "A bubble bath?" she said softly, surprised.

"Aye," Mukuro muttered, running a hand through his pineapple hair. "Get in while it's warm."

"O-o-okay…." A light blush rising to her cheeks, Miyu undressed in front of her husband. Then she got in the tub.

The feel of the warm water engulfing her slender body was enough to make her feel very much relaxed. She felt her muscles relax, as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the tub. It was as if all of the day's exhaustion left her body at once. She smiled when she instinctively felt the baby inside of her relax, too.

She opened her eyes when she felt Mukuro, who had undressed after her, slip in the tub next to her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him, so that she was leaning against his chest; he put a hand over her stomach.

"How is he?" he muttered.

"How are you sure that it's a 'he'?" Miyu teased, another smile tugging at her lips.

"Hmm…no. But still…just answer the question."

"Yup. _He_'s relaxing." Miyu looked up at him. "You prepared this for me?"

"Kufufufu; isn't it obvious, my little cutie?"

Miyu pouted, but smiled and kissed her lover on the lips. "Thank you."

"Ne, Miyu…we can still do it, right? Make love, I mean. Even if you're pregnant."

"Mmm…yeah, we can…."

"May I?"

"Hmmm…." Miyu looked into the illusionist's captivating mismatched eyes, and saw the desire that had pooled up there after many months of not being able to be inside her. She smiled, suddenly feeling a desire for him, too. "Sure. I don't mind."

"Kufufufu…thank you, Miyu…."

He kissed her gently, his tongue running caressingly over her lips. Miyu willingly parted her lips to let him enter, their tongues clashing heatedly into a hot dance of passion. It had been a long time since they had kissed like that, and suddenly today it felt all the more arousing.

Mukuro made love to her passionately in the tub that night, until they both lay spent. Feeling relaxed by the water, Miyu feel asleep. Mukuro lovingly carried her out, toweling her off and slipping a nightgown on her, before laying her down on the bed. He stood over her, watching protectively.

_Yes…._

_I'll give her all the love that she needs…._

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

_Because I just…can't bear to lose her…._

* * *

**Wheeeee~ XDXDXD It's done! Whew~**

**Well, I guess I have nothing much to say about this chapter…except that I lovingly thank Riku for helping me out!**

**Well…R&R, everyone!**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

**~A.R.K.~**


End file.
